


The Tale of Why Matt Really Left

by Scroggles



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scroggles/pseuds/Scroggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt that was on the Glee Kink Meme: <i>During sex with Mike, Matt cries out 'Other Asian.' Mike is not amused. How it ends is up to anon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Why Matt Really Left

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I started years ago and finally did something with it. Lolol sorry I'm bad at pr0nz, so I really didn't want to make eyes bleed from a huge attempt at it. Hope you enjoy though! Mini-fill is mini. :D Also, as per usual, this is un-beta'd.(*scratches head* I apparently forgot to save the link that leads to this prompt...I believe it was somewhere on the Glee Kink Meme.)

One of the things that Mike liked about Matt, or more precisely was grateful for at times, was the fact that Matt hardly spoke. It wasn't that he was shy or anything, oh no, they had slowly grown closer together after joining Glee and were more than just acquaintances who were both on the football team. Also, he learned just how non-shy Matt was after their 'second date' and he ended up with a broken zipper on his jeans and a hickey the size of Ohio on his neck that he got while they attempted to rub each other raw. 

It was hard to explain to your Asian Mother that the jeans incident was purely a clumsy act on your own part and the hickey was an accident...a weird bruise you had gotten during a football mishap during practice. And your slight awkward stance was from dancing. Nothing else...nothing at all...

And Mike wasn't saying he only wanted Matt for his quietness, he was just glad he didn't have someone like Rachel Berry talking non-stop about things in his face. Some people just were chill and quiet, and there was nothing wrong with that.

So it was kind of awkward and honestly really hurtful when your best-friend slash boyfriend, on the second day of summer, whom was currently balls deep in you decided to let out an airy moan of, “'Ther As'an...” as he came and flopped down next to you on the bed.

And pretty much any erection you had died down after that point.

Mike shifted up in bed, grabbing a sheet to cover himself before looking over to glare down at Matt. “Did you just call me 'Other Asian', Matt?”

It took a moment for his words to process, and Mike could see it all over the others face.

“What did you say?”

“I said,” Mike hissed, “Did you just call me 'Other Asian'? During sex?”

Matt looked a little sheepish. “I don't know...”

“Oh, my God. You totally did!” Mike yelled, completely upset over the turn of events. 

“Mike, no man, it must have been something else or-” Matt sat up quickly.

“Dude, don't lie to me. We're best friends!” Mike said, seriously wishing he were anywhere else right now. Maybe his Asian Mother had been right, maybe he should be worrying about school right now, and his hobbies. 

Matt looked incredibly guilty, like he had just run over a small child’s favorite pet. He grabbed his nearby pair of boxers and slipped them on, still avoiding what Mike had said to him.

“So what you're going to just leave? That's it?”

“I'm sorry.” Matt apologized, fishing around for his pants. After a few tense beats he found them, sliding those on as well. “It just, ya know, slipped out?”

Mike's mouth fell open. “Slipped out? More like you were having sex with your best friend and you suddenly forgot his name. Not cool, so not cool.” He started rooting around for his own boxers and shirt, feeling a bit weird arguing naked.

Matt put his face in his hands. “I guess I just hear it so much at school it just kinda stuck or something...I don't know.”

“Dude for real? That's your explanation? That just makes it even worse!” One of the worst parts of being at school was having to be called that. He grabbed his own pants and slipped them on. 

Matt looked lost for words, silently grabbing his t-shirt and putting the final piece of his outfit for the day on. 

There was a knock on the door, making both of them jump and look over.

“Is everything all right in there?” Mrs. Chang asked through the door. “I heard yelling.”

“I think I should just go.” Matt whispered, looking fully fledged in his embarrassment. He stood and went to the door, opening it and giving a fake smile. “Hi Mrs. Chang, just arguing over a video game.”

“Oh, okay.” She replied, looking back and forth between them and the paused game on the TV, seeming a little confused. “Will you be staying for dinner Matt?”

“Uh, no, sorry, I uh, gotta run. Forgot to, uh, do something at home. Um, real important. Bye.”

And that was the last time Mike ever heard from Matt. No texts, no calls, nothing. Just turned up to the first day of school to hear that Matt had moved during the middle of summer. 

At least Mike got to go to Asian Camp that summer, where they called him by his name.


End file.
